People are interested in providing summaries of their daily activities, thoughts and experiences to colleagues, family, and friends. Web sites, such as MySpace™ and Facebook enable people to easily fulfill this desire, and have proven to be extremely popular. Often, recipients of these summaries share similar interests with the individual providing the summary. In some instances, had the recipient been timely notified that the individual was engaged in a particular activity or was discussing a particular topic with another individual, the recipient may have sought to join the activity or discussion. However, it may be impractical or impossible for an individual, in a timely manner, to continually keep colleagues and friends aware of what the individual is engaged in, or what they are discussing with others.
Keeping friends timely notified of topics being discussed in a telephone conversation is particularly challenging. It is impractical, and potentially dangerous, for a participant of a telephone conversation to simultaneously email or text other individuals regarding the topics being discussed during the conversation. Moreover, from a logistical standpoint, it may be impossible to concurrently send and receive text messages while engaging in a voice call. Yet, it is quite common that a group of friends share a common interest, and a call between two members of the group may have been enjoyed by multiple members of the group had each of the friends been aware of the conversation while it was occurring. Thus, it would be beneficial if an individual could automatically distribute notifications of topics being discussed during a telephone conversation to desired destinations.